


(Kuroko no Basket) The Snow Girl

by ShiaTOV



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Friendship, Haunted Houses, Mystery, Other, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: Kuroko and his friends spent their winter holiday here, in the ski resort. Everything's ok until one of them got an idea and it became worst because the other one did something without thinking. Trapped in the haunted villa in this crazy blizzard wasn't that bad; still better than the outside. There were some 'activities' in that mansion that could make them gulped in fear. They also met someone cute in white outfit, with a pale face, accompanied by a light mist who took care of them. Guess who?A simple light story of Kurobasu.#comedy #mystery #friendship #Kurobasu #justforfun #simpleandrelaxingI don't own Kurobasu and some characters in this story. Credit to the real owner of them.Please enjoy my storyThanks





	1. Prologue

Skiing in the hinterland mountain which was sparkling because of the snow covering the whole area wasn't a bad idea. Not so many people interested in this untouched area because it was too steep, but those who had a high level in skiing wouldn't let this chance flew away.

They called it 'The Hidden Area', and looked like some people interested in this area.

There were 6 people with each had their own colors. The crimson red haired guy who was standing in front of the other with his sharp scarled eyes in white ski costume. A dark olive green haired guy in orange-with white lines-ski costume. A blonde guy with a blue & white ski costume, looked like he's a model with that eye catching face. A maroon red haired guy and summer sky blue haired little guy-who was standing behind him-in black ski costumes with white lines on the sleeves. A navi blue haired guy with a rather dark skin in black ski costume.

Did they wanted to try this hidden area? A vague smile from the distance greeted them, could they feel his or her presence?

Note: it's sure sounds weird with those sudden explanations about the characters, because I will use their names from the beginning and I won't explain about their appearances start from chapter 1 ( except if there are some new characters appear, I will probably explain it). Plus, sorry for explaining the costumes with the same term repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure, Ryouta?" Akashi flinched then took off his googles and observing all around him carefully.

"Of course! This is perfect and no one can disturb us... Isn't it, Kurokocchi?" Kise put his arm around Kuroko's shoulders who was standing beside him.

Kuroko slapped Kise's hand, "no, Kise-kun.." He replied flatly.

"See... Kurokocchi love it too..." Kise said enthusiastically by hugging and tapping Kuroko's head.

"He didn't even listen..." Aomine sighed, "oh?" He took off his googles then staring up the sky, "let's get going, guys... I think the storm is coming___"

"Say, Aominecchi..." Kise cut, "you aren't nervous, are you? You're good only in basketball, right? Not with this one... That's why you scare us like that...." Kise teasing Aomine.

Aomine didn't respon to him and just glaring at him, "I will kill you, Kise!!!" He grumbled.

"If you want to slide here, just do it by yourself!! I want to go back to the hotel!!!!" Midorima annoyed. He's the only guy here with a pink Christmas hat-with deer antlers-on his head instead of winter hat.

A cynical stare from Kagami who's standing beside him, didn't bother him at all, "is that lucky item for today?" He pointed at Midorima's head. 

"Of course!!" Midorima replied confidently.

While they were discussing about the next move, on the other side there were 2 people showed up and joining them. A silk black haired guy-one longer side swept fringe that covered his left eye and a mole under his right eye-in light gray with purple sleeves ski costume slowly guided a girl with rose pink hair with pink attributes she wore. She would fit with 'pink princess' title.

"You're late, Tatsuya..." Kagami annoyed.

"Sorry, Taiga... But... It's not good to let a lovely girl like her alone without being escorted..." Himuro smiled at Momoi.

Momoi blushed, "tha.... Thank you, Himuro-kun...... "

"Where's Murasakibara? He's not with you?" Kagami looked around.

"No... He said he didn't interested in skiing..." Himuro shrugged.

"Then.......... Now what, Akashi?" Kagami glanced at Akashi.

"I think Daiki's right... The storm will come.... soon..." Akashi put on his googles.

"Eh? Did he say so?" Kagami looked at Aomine.

With a long face, Aomine sighed. He didn't want to respon and Kagami could see a sentence on his face said 'I'd better go home'. He didn't care about how his friends treated him anymore.

"I know that feeling, Aomine-kun... To be ignored like that is my every day's meal...." Kuroko who's almost forgotten by the others tapped Aomine's shoulder, "how do you feel, Aomine-kun? What do you think? Isn't it fun?"

Aomine stared at Kuroko doubtfully; he didn't understand why did this little annoying guy become his partner back then and he's still didn't want to lose him. He took a deep breath then released it slowly, "do I care?" He said flatly.

Kuroko just replied him with a small smile.

"Guys... If we slide now, we will arrive and finish it before the storm come... But... I'm not sure it will work... Or we shall___" Akashi tried to negotiate.

Before the others could give their opinions, suddenly Kagami moved slowly and smirked, "skiing is sure fun... I'm off..." Then he slided down the steep snowy area.


	3. Chapter 3

".......... And...... Why does it end up like this?????" Kise whimpered and trying to balance himself by grapping on the tree beside him.

The other people were just stay quiet and busy with their own problems. They had to hold their snowboards and the sticks while walking on the thick snow in the unfriendly weather.  
Not long after they slided down, the strong cold gust hit that area and enveloped the whole mountain. It looked like they're trapped in the snow storm which came unpredictably and made them couldn't see around clearly. At least, they could think fast and hid in the forest near them.

In this extreme weather, they had lost track of time and some of them had reached their limit.

"I... I'm... Too tired.... It's too cold...." Momoi fell herself.

"Satsuki... We can't take a rest here... Just hang on until we find a shelter..." Aomine helped Momoi to stand, "damn!! Who's the one who has this stupid idea plus didn't listen to me earlier!!??" He glared at Kise.

"Eh??" Kise panicked, "but... But... Akacchi agreed with me... Right, Akacchi???"

"I don't remember that I agreed with you, Ryouta..." Akashi replied without seeing at them, "just who took a move without thinking!?"

Kagami flinched, "you... You mean... This is my fault????" He stammered, "who... Who told you to follow me then??"

"If we didn't follow you, you must be died by now, Taiga..." Himuro sighed, tapping Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami couldn't respon to him, yet he wanted someone to defend him, "OI! Kuroko, just say someth___" he stopped as he saw Kuroko's lying prone and half of his body was covered by snow.

"He collapsed just now..." Said Midorima flatly then left them behind.

Kagami helped Kuroko in panic, removed the snow and held him on his back.

The storm was getting worse and they were already exhausted, a little mistake could kill them instantly. Their steps were so heavy but it didn't stop them; all they could think was just a shelter. To think about that was enough to force themselves to keep walking, passing through the crazy blizzard.

"It's.........." Midorima who led them, stopped in sudden, "I think... We're saved...." He pointed up at the top of the cliff near them.

There was a big villa on the edge of the cliff, and even though they didn't know it's empty or not, they speed up their steps. 

As they arrived, their spirits went out when they knew it was an empty villa.

"It's no use... No one is in there..." Himuro sighed after a quick scan by peeking on one of the windows.

"No lights, no food, no fire...." Kise's still peeking on the other window, "oh... I think this is the end of us..." He curled up himself, leaning his head on the wall-under the window.

The rest of them were so depressed and unsure what to do next. They couldn't move anymore, but if they stayed there in silence like this, they could freeze to die.

"Are you sure there's no one, Himuro-kun, Kise-kun?" Kuroko made sure.

"What do you mean, Kuroko? Just by looking the situation, you should know that___"

"No, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko tried to stand though his whole body was stiff, "I think... I saw someone behind the curtain on the second floor before we reached here..." He explained.

"Tetsu... Don't tell a joke in this situation..." Said Aomine steadily, but he hid behind Momoi, grabbing her jacket tight with a little shaking.

"Tetsu-kun, don't scare us... You know that Dai-chan is afraid of ghosts..." Momoi rubbed Aomine's head to calm him.

Kuroko's just staring at those two with no words and a flat face.

When they were trying to do something, a loud bang from the villa shocked them. The next voice came out with a drag, a vague rustle and unclear disembodied voice. Seemed like there were some activities inside which made those people gulped in fear.

"Shintaro, check what was that!!"

Midorima startled, "A.. Akashi... Why don't you do that by yourself??" He chilled.

"Don't you think it's perfect? It's a proof for us that......." Kuroko knocked the big wide door confidently, "..... She's real..." He determined.

"Kuro__ no__ that's____" kagami panicked and tried to stop him.

"'She'?? How can you tell that it's a girl?" Himuro confused.

"Umm..... It because of the white dress.... Maybe..." Kuroko tried to remember, "oh!? It's really 'she'..." Kuroko pointed at the window on the right of the door.

Following Kuroko's finger, they saw a figure in white behind the thin curtain. Their face turned pale and their heart throbbed fast; the only thing that came up on their mind was a ghost.

"We.... We.... We have.... To.... To... Run...." Aomine stammered, trying to stand, but he couldn't.

"I... I can't... Even.... Move...." Kise cried.

While his friends were trembling in fear, Kuroko added a little seasoning to get the feel, "ah, she's gone..." He said spontaneously.

The rest of them were just freezing with a white face.

The big door suddenly opened-inside-by itself, with a aqueacky sound. The smell of mold spread wide and stung their nose. They strengthened their heart and peeking inside by the edge of the door. It's so dark, but they could see some of the furniture with white cloth on them; meant that the owner didn't touch this villa for years. They could know because the dust was dancing in the air inviting them to go inside and the cobwebs adorning every single corners and some rooms.

"Excuse me... Is anyone here?" Kuroko stepped in calmly, "we need your help here..." He added.

"Wha___ Kurokocchi, wait!!!" Kise followed him.

"Is this ok?" Momoi worried.

"I think it's better to stay here until the blizzard stop.." Akashi also stepped in.

That wasn't a bad idea, though the room might be not warm, but still better than the outside. As the last person was already in, suddenly the door banged behind them and the thick curtains closed by themselves. They startled then looking at one another.

"Is... Is... This place..... Haunted????" Aomine squatted down while hugging his head.

"No need to be afraid like that, Aomine-kun..." Kuroko tried to comfort him by poking his back, "look.. She's here to help us..." He pointed at the room near them.

It was a very dark room that they even couldn't see anything. For a couple of minutes, they didn't see someone came out from that room; this made them annoyed and glared at Kuroko at once.

"Kuroko, just stop joking like this!!" Kagami said indignantly.

"Tetsu-kun.. Please don't do it again.." Momoi whimpered.

"Looks like you're having fun with this, Kuroko.." Midorima sighed.

Kuroko's lips opened a little and ready to say something then suddenly he switched it with a smile, "good afternoon, miss..." He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of them turned their sight fast and what they saw made them speechless with a mini heart attack. There was a little girl; in front of the dark room; with light angelic blue hair in white long dress-covering her feet-with long wide sleeves and a hood on her head. The boys couldn't even wink their eyes, because of the light mist surrounded her and they had no idea whether she's a real ghost or a human.

As she stepped to them, the mist following her and when it touched them, they could feel a freezing presence; it was as cold as the blizzard outside.

"Sorry to disturb you, but... We need to stay here for a while..." Kuroko started the conversation, " I'm Kuroko and these are my friends___"

The girl nodded then stared at them with her light blue eyes which had a same color with her hair. This time, they could see her face clearly. She was sure a cute girl with a pale skin color; though she's wearing a loose dress, they could tell that she's thin and even Kuroko could hold her easily.

"I'm.... Nagisa...." Her voice was so soft.

Not waiting for their replay, Nagisa walked away and without any sign, they knew that they had to follow her. She guided them to the second floor and she stopped in sudden, pointing at the corridor in front of her.

"I see... So those are our rooms..." Kuroko nodded.

"What the___ you can understand her, Kuroko??" Kagami startled.

"No... Just guessing..." Kuroko stepped.

As Kuroko passed Nagisa, he flinched and staring at her while she walked away, left them behind. There were six rooms with a wide bed in each room. One bed could be used by 3 people, but looked like they didn't want to use it. They just took the pillows and the blankets then put them in the corridor together.

"So we will sleep in the living room... Any objection?" Aomine tried to negotiate.

"I think it's a good idea, Daiki..." Akashi agreed, "hope we can use the fireplace there..."

They moved the pillows and blankets to the living room as planned, but as they arrived the fire in the fireplace already warmed up the room. With sparkling eyes, they hurriedly sat down in front of it and covered themselves with the blankets. They didn't care about who lit it.

"Man... I'm alive...." Kise relieved.

"Well... It will be perfect with a warm drink.." Momoi muttered.

"Shintaro, make us some hot chocolate milk!" Akashi said cynically.

"Do you think I want to do that, Akashi!!?" Midorima pissed off with a vein popped up on his face as an anger mark, "just why always me!!? I don't even know where the kitchen is and like I want to explore this dark creepy mansion???? NO, Akashi!!!"

"I agree, Midorima... But... I think... We have to explore it..." Kagami stood bolt upright, "I... Need......" His sweat dropped, "..... Toilet...."

"This way...." The same soft voice tickled their ears.

Nagisa appeared behind them in sudden with a blank looked on her eyes which made their heart almost stop beating. Not wasting the time, Kagami and Midorima followed her. Looked like the electricity was on, but not all room had the lamps on; some of them were dim. This was the best spooky scene ever.

********************

Kagami and Midorima walked behind Nagisa in silence. They had no courage to talk to her.

"Don't you think she's weird, Midorima?" Kagami whispered.

"Yeah... I think so..." Midorima looked at her sharply, "she doesn't talk too much and her presence's a little bit vague like Kuroko..."

"Hmm.... And that becomes perfect with her very very soft footspeps..." Kagami nodded.

"And also... How could she live here alone?" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"That's the point__"

"Here's the toilet...." Nagisa stopped in front of a brown door on her left.

"Oh, thanks..." Kagami rushed in.

Suddenly, Midorima heard a vague disembodied laugh not far from where he stood. He walked slowly to the only room that had a lamp on at the end of the corridor and when he peeked, he found the kitchen.

"I think I found it... Thanks Nagi__" as he turned his sight, Nagisa wasn't there anymore.

He stepped in and saw blue hair like Nagisa behind the wall-that covered half of the room-but it slipped fast.

"Na... Nagisa?" He gulped, "just don't mind it..." He muttered while clenching his fist.

Midorima ignored it and opened the cabinets one by one searching for something.

'I... Can't.... Hold it.....' A whisper echoing in that room.

"Who... Who is that!!??" Midorima panicked.

*******************

"Well.... Now.... Where's the tissue??" Kagami looked around but didn't find any.

Soon, he heard knockings on the door and when he opened it a little, someone handed him a roll of tissue. He then peeked to say thanks, but he found no one there.

"Thi... Think that.... It was Nagisa-chan..." He trembled.

********************

Back to the living room. Aomine yawned and leaned on the sofa near him.

"It's 17.28... So... We walked in that storm for more than 4 hours...." He's staring at his phone.

"...and.... We're here... No signal, no food and starving...." Kise cried by hugging his pillow, "oh!? Nagisa-chan~" he noticed Nagisa who passed the living room, "I need more blanket..." He waved at her.

Nagisa nodded lightly then walked away.

"Ryouta... Just go upstairs and check the window!" Akashi pointed at the stairs.

"Huh!???" Kise startled, "what for?"

"There's someone appeared on that window over there just now... I think his hair is red, like mine..." Akashi glanced at Kise.

"No...... Why me???" Kise whimpered.

Akashi glared at him and he didn't have any other choice but obey him. Kise trudged up the stairs and he stepped his feet warily on each stairs, trying not to be rough or he would end up skidded and the worst was broke the stairs then fell down.

"Why do I have to do this??" He whined.

As he arrived, he looked at the windows and observed them carefully; there was 4 big windows without curtains.

"Hmm.... Nothing's wrong here..." He muttered, "oh!? What the___" he baffled on the last window.

There was a big tree outside and it wasn't far from the mansion. Kise saw a white figure on one of the branch. At first he thought it was a white cloth which stuck on it, but as he zoomed out his eyes, he could see a blue haired figure.

"Na... gi.... sa.... chan???" He said with a low voice.

"Yes?"

Kise jumped out avoiding Nagisa who suddenly stood beside him with a white thick folded blanket on her hands.

"What!!?" Kise's eyes widen as he saw that blue haired figure on the tree wasn't there anymore, "Nagisa-chan... Did you...... Just now........ On that tree.........." He stammered.

Nagisa tilted her head," I've just got here...." She handed the blanket then walked away.

Kise's face color drained and his mouth's wide open in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami, Midorima and Kise were now back to the living room. Their mouth locked couldn't say a word and their face were as white as a fleece. After they calmed down a little, they told Akashi and the other about what was happening to them.

".........and, Akashi... Sorry to say, but... I didn't find something to drink..." Midorima sighed.

"He did that, didn't he? He obey him involuntarily..." Kise muttered.

"Oh, that reminds me...." Kuroko rolled his eyes, "I could feel her cold presence when I walked near her back then... She's really really cold..."

"She.... She is a.... gho.... ghost???" Aomine panicked.

"No... We can't say that..... Not now....." Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"The meal's ready...."

Again, a soft sweet voice reverberated behind them and they replied it with a short scream; but Nagisa left them at once. They didn't want to follow her, but they had no choice. Their stomachs were rumbling and the word 'meal' hypnotized them. There were plates and glasses on the long table in the room near the living room. The lamp wasn't on, so the candles would accompany them while they're eating. It because of the less of light, they couldn't see around them clearly; but they didn't care anymore since the smell of the food teasing their noses.

"I think... I need to go to the toilet first..." Himuro walked away.

"Does he know where the toilet is?" Kagami tilted his head.

"Nagisa-chan will escort him... And...." Kise sighed, "is it ok for us to eat?" He stared at the food as he took a seat.

"I don't think I can eat...." Momoi's not sure.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Midorima adjusted his spectacles, "I checked all the cabinets in the kitchen.... And.... It's totally empty..... Now, we have these food here and ready to be eaten......... What's that about? How can Nagisa get and make these?"

They gulped and just sat on each chair with a sweat dropped on their face. For a couple of minutes, they didn't take a move and stunning on the food.

"Tetsuya, you try first..." Akashi said with a cold stare.

"Wait!! Kuroko, don't___ OI! Akashi, how could you do that!!???" Kagami panicked.

"What is it, Kagami? You want to try too?" Akashi glared at Kagami with his absolute aura.

Kagami startled, then shook his head with no words came out. He then just staring at Kuroko who took the food and ready to eat. All of them looking at him seriously and waited for his reaction after the food entering his mouth. Their hearts were beating fast as he closed his mouth and started chewing.

"...oh... It's yummie.... Just try it...." Kuroko continued eating.

The rest of them seemed relieved and started eating too. It looked like they didn't care about the spooky situation around them anymore. With or without ghost in there, couldn't stop them from eating. Soon, Himuro's back and took his seat with blankly look on his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Tatsuya?" Kagami confused.

"......yes...... I think........" Himuro stammered, "I didn't know where the toilet was and then Nagisa-chan showed it to me... Then she disappeared behind me before I could say thanks... I was in the toilet when I heard knockings on the small window up there.... I stepped on the toilet and opened the window to see who or what's that, but I didn't think someone could climb and did a prank outside... It's a cliff down there and it's impossible for someone to climb on that wall in this weather.... Also there was no tree near the window...." He explained.

A gloomy atmosphere hugged them with the endless silence, while the blizzard raged outside. The cold might bite them tonight and could break their mind and soul.

After they finished with their dinner, they're back to the living room and curled up in blanket in front of the fireplace. They're tired of all things that's happened today. One by one yawned and comfort themselves, preparing to sleep.

"Shintaro, look how is it outside!" Akashi ordered.

Midorima pissed off, "I'm not your servant, Akashi!!!" Then he stood and walked to one of the big windows near them while clenching his fist.

"He complaining, but still do it..." Aomine muttered.

"Like I said before... He obey Akashi involuntarily..." Kise leaned on the sofa beside him.

"No one can disobey Akashi..." Himuro chuckled.

"How is it, Shintaro?" Akashi glanced at Midorima.

Midorima peeked then sighed, "still the same as before..." He walked back to the others and wrapped himself in his blanket.

"Geez.... It's getting colder here... The fire doesn't work...." Kagami shivering, "Say, Kuroko... What do___" he stopped as he looked at Kuroko beside him who fell asleep, leaning on his shoulder, "whe.. When did he___"

"Just now...." Midorima said then closed his eyes, "looks like I can't hold myself too..."

Some of them fell asleep fast.

"I hope we can go back to the hotel soon.... And... We have to say sorry that we make them worry..." Momoi worried.

"We will be back soon, Satsuki... Don't worry..." Akashi looked at Momoi who sat beside him and tapped her head.

Momoi gave a small smile to him and she tried to think positively. She relieved a little then closed her eyes and fell asleep in no second.

The howl of the wind synchronized with the blizzard and they were singing a lullaby song for them. They were drawing into a deep dream and didn't know that disembodied laughs echoing in the whole rooms in that creepy mansion. The storm raged on and even crazier. It was malignant that could freeze a dinosaur instantly; but not far from the entrance of the villa, there was a white figure standing and facing the building. She's just smiling then disappeared in the darkness of the night. Was she Nagisa?


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm..... It's so cold......" Kagami yawned while gropping around to find his blanket.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, observing around. He couldn't say a word and just staggered, trying to wake the others up.

"Kuroko!! Open your eyes!!" He bawled by shaking Kuroko's arm.

"....what is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko rubbed his eyes then sat down slowly, "the sun doesn't co___" he paused then stood bolt upright, "what's...... Whatse going on, Kagami-kun?? What's this?? Where are we??"

It didn't make sense that they were outside of the villa, sleeping on the snow and surrounded by big trees. The rest of them woke up and shocked with this. They looked around and saw the villa was so far from them.

"What's happened with us? Did Nagisa-chan kicked us out?" Kise whimpered, "no wonder that I dreamt about I was sleeping on the cold ice last night...."

"Oh, I think it's dawn and the storm's stop...." Midorima looking up to the sky.

"Guys..... I know something...." Akashi muttered, ".....that mansion's_____"

"Oh, look over there!" Kuroko cut then pointed at someone were standing among the trees.

Not far from them, there was Nagisa standing in silence. They were sure she's Nagisa. Nagisa was staring at them with her sparkling light blue eyes without saying a words. Something's weird about her, but they didn't know what's made Nagisa different from before.  
Soon, the sun shone and the light spread out slowly, enveloping the whole mountain and Nagisa's body was disappearing slowly as they heard something.

".....thank you.... Let's play again....." She was smiling then vanished.

Without saying anything, they just grabbed their stuff and left immediately.

**************************  
Closing

"Heee~ they're running away... Hmft..." Said a scarlet red haired boy who was standing near the window in the attic, with a pair of binoculars on his eyes, "it's sure fun, isn't it? To see their face..." He chuckled.

"You've gone too far, Karma-kun.." Nagisa who had just arrived sighed, "they really think that I'm a girl, you know..." He annoyed.

"Oh? Is that what you think, Na..gi..sa-chan?" Karma put down the binoculars then turned his sight to him with a smirk.

Nagisa blushed then glated at him, "stop calling like that!!!"

Karma laughed out loud, "sorry... Sorry... But.... It suits you....."

"Oh, Nagisa.... Why did you change your costume?" A long blonde haired girl appeared behind him-she poked Nagisa's back.

"Na... Nakamura-san...." Nagisa startled, "I already told you that I couldn't hold it..... It's so embarrassing...." He threw the white costume to Karma's feet, "why didn't you ask Nakamura-san or the other girls to do that, Karma-kun!!?"

Karma smiled mischievously, "wasn't it more interesting if it's you? See... I took many photos which each has different angle...." He showed his phone with many pictures of the white Nagisa

"Yo!! You're our heroine today, Nagisa... Cheer up!!" Said someone with a short black hair, tapping Nagisa's head.

"Isogai's right..." Nakamura grinned, "glad that they didn't ask for an encore, snow girl..." She's teasing Nagisa.

"Just stop teasing him, you guys... Or he will die of embarrassment...." A short white haired boy suddenly appeared.

"I... Itona-kun..." Nagisa muttered in depression.

"But... Geez.... They're sure heavy.... To drag them like that, made my arms hurt...." Isogai stretched his arms, followed by Itona's nod.

"Oh, that reminds me... Nagisa, that last greet was a masterpiece...." Karma excited.

"Last greet?" Nagisa confused, "what do you mean, Karma-kun?"

"Eh? You're there.... With them.... Just now____" Karma pointed at the window.

"I didn't go anywhere..." Nagisa shrugged, "soon after you, Isogai-kun, Itona-kun and the other boys threw them outside, I ran here to search my clothes then changed.... That's one minute before I greeted you, Karma-kun..." He explained.

Karma couldn't say a word and his mouth became heavy with a sweat dropped on his face.

"Maybe you saw someone else... Since one of them and I saw a figure in white on a tree last night..." Nagisa tried to remember.

The rest of them gulped by looking one another. It was impossible there's another person here. The mansion was totally empty and there were only Nagisa and his friends here. 

While they're in silence, there was a green pigtails girl ran to them with something in her hand.

"GUYS~" she's skipping then hugged Nakamura excitedly, "we're having a feast in the living room... Come on!!"

"Ka... Kayano.... I think... We're___" Nagisa stammered.

"Oh!! I'm so proud of you... Especially Nagisa..." Kayano winked at Nagisa, "don't you think his acting's perfect!? With that mist we made with the dry ice... Oh, and.. and... The sounds we made.... Also, Karma... You're so brave to climb up the roof and clinging up the windows to scare them... And........." She handed Nagisa a classic white photo frame, ".... I found this just now... On the stairs.... Isn't she adorable, Nagisa?"

As they saw the picture, their color face's drained and their eyes widen. It was a little girl who Karma and Nagisa saw and she had a same hair, same figure plus similar face as Nagisa. There's a small note at the bottom left of the picture; it said:

1980-1994, rest in peace our beloved daughter.  
•  
•  
•

Skiing in the hinterland mountain with the thick snow covering the whole area wasn't a bad idea. Exploring and observing some untouched area brought you to those who felt lonely, because not many people could see them and knew that they're exist.


End file.
